


Fate

by azalea_hawthorne



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azalea_hawthorne/pseuds/azalea_hawthorne
Summary: Short little Bellamy Blake x reader fic, enjoy!





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, please be gentle :) Let me know what you think!

“I can’t believe you are even considering doing this,” Bellamy yelled, his eyes filled with anger and disbelief. His heart hammered in his chest, showing no signs of slowing. 

“I don’t see what the problem is here, Bell? I am perfectly capable of handling my own, especially against some teen boy. Have you even met me?” Y/n casually replied, with a hidden smirk on her face. She ignored his glaring eyes, far too preoccupied getting ready in her small and cluttered tent to fight back. Y/n slowly brushed her tangled wet hair, finally looking in the dirty mirror hanging before her, catching the eye of Bellamy. He loomed over her, slightly crouched under her low ceiling. 

“That ‘teen boy’ is the son of a rebel psychopath. Who, I remind you, killed a village of grounders and ten of our men! I’m not sure what you are trying to prove, y/n. You are not capable of something like this. Leave it to someone else, anyone else. You are going to get hurt!” Bellamy tried to reason with her. 

“Get out.”

“What? No. Listen to m-”

“Let me see. Are you my dad? No. God? No. My boyfriend? Oh yeah, that’s right, still no. So, I will do whatever I damn please. I’ll say it one more time, get out.” Y/n said without raising her voice, unsure where all of this was coming from. She calmly took his words in one ear and out the other. However, that didn’t mean it didn’t take a pit stop and punch her heart first. 

She turned, watching him leave slowly with his head down. He paused at the door, slightly tilting toward her, searching for something in her eyes. She lifted her chin high and brought her fiery wild eyes to meet his, which were filled with sadness and worry. They stood there for a tense moment, the heat becoming very noticeable, as sweat collected at the back of his neck and her forehead. A shout from outside pulled them back to the present. He looked away first, lifting the flap to her tent, and bending down to exit. She let him go, undeterred from her mission, even though her heart was shattering.   
-  
From afar Clarke watched as Bellamy stormed out of y/n’s tent. She watched him kick over a pile of wood before forcefully snatching a jar of Monty’s moonshine off the table, and roughly entering his own tent. Clarke knew he was most likely upset about the mission her best friend was about to embark on. Yet made no move to try and talk her out of it or him agreeing with it. 

She knew from the day she introduced them that they would be a force to reckon with. It didn’t take long for them to click. Like a lock, waiting for the right key, all the beauty and joy hidden inside ready to burst out. She noticed it quickly and quietly. Clarke would catch them standing a little too close at team meetings, Bellamy shrugging his ragged guard jacket off to ensure y/n was warm, or y/n getting up just a tad bit earlier to pick his favorite fruit off the nearby tree. After a while, everyone knew, well everyone but the two very people involved.

It was in times like this she wished y/n could see the way Bellamy looked at her like she had stolen the stars from the sky and sprinkled them in her eyes. Or Bellamy knew how devoted y/n was to him and how highly she spoke of him, looking beyond his past and faults to see a man she so dearly wanted to keep for herself. 

She tried to bring it up to the both of them but would be quickly shut down with excuses and “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She looked down at her map, returning to her task at hand, for she knew it wouldn’t be long before fate would run its course.  
-  
Bellamy took a long swig of moonshine, enjoying the burn that made its way down his throat. He knew how much y/n hated when he drank. Yet he continued to drink anyways, attempting to push her, and her beautiful smile, from his mind.

Y/n took a short sip of icy rain water, trying to cool herself down. She wondered what Bellamy was doing… drinking maybe? She hated when he drank Monty’s too strong moonshine, and he very well knew it. She tried to get him, and his goofy smile, from her mind. Anyways, she had a long night ahead of her.  
-  
The sun had long ago disappeared, as did y/n, when Bellamy stumbled out of his tent, reaching for a nearby table to stop himself from falling. His head lightly pounded, overshadowed by the ache in heart, the guilt. He searched for y/n in several of her favorite hiding places but was in the end all alone. Until Raven walked by with a disappointed look on her face, directed towards him, he should have figured.

“You weren’t there when she left,” She says in a tone that is softer then he anticipated.

“I couldn’t watch her leave, leave me. I doubt she would have wanted me there anyways,” I croak out, my throat still dry and rough from the one to many drinks. His heart sunk as he replayed the last memory of her. The harsh, uncalled for last words he said.

“You’re wrong, she wanted me to give you this,” Raven extends a small piece of paper towards me. I don’t want to take it. I slowly grab it and nod, heading past the gates towards the river.  
\-   
‘B, I am not sure what has gotten into you. I thought of all people you’d be on my team. I’ll be back in 2 days, hopefully by then you can explain what’s going on in that head of yours. I didn’t want to go, even though I know it didn’t seem like it, but our people’s needs are greater than my feelings. Hold the fort down while I’m gone. May we meet again. y/f/I’  
-  
A week goes by with no sign of y/n. Bellamy grows more distraught and panicked as each new day comes and goes without her. He starts to go insane. Imagining her voice calling to him in the dead of the night. Her delicate fingers brushing his wild and untamed hair from his forehead. Her radiant smile blinding his eyes, giving him a reason to live. And yet when he goes to grasp her, she is not there, just a distant memory too far from reach. He starts to go insane.  
-  
The trees dance gracefully as the wind forcefully blows in the cool night air. The camp is still and quiet when she arrives, no one to greet her. To congratulate her on her victory and successful mission. And yet she is happy, for her people are resting and safe. So, she takes the familiar path across the camp, which will lead her to the only person she wants to see. 

Y/n slowly enters the tent, not wanting to wake the sleeping delinquent. Her attempts fail, as he bolts upright like a deer in the headlights. He blinks several times, making sure the person in front of him is real and not a figment of his imagination. She smiles shyly at him, unable to help the blush that appears on her face from seeing him without his shirt on. 

“Y/n, Wha-”

“You need to learn when to stop talking,” she breathes out as she strides across the tent to him. She gently grabbed his face and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. For tomorrow was never promised. All the words, doubt, and hurt were thrown into the wind, a discarded memory. He eagerly returned the kiss, which was surprisingly so gentle and soft. They fit together like a lock and key. Two parts of a whole. Perfectly designed for one another, 

“I thought you were hurt, I thought I’d never see you again,” Bellamy sobbed out, a single tear falling down his cheek. She brushes the tear away with her thumb before it could go too far. Looking into each other’s eyes with so much love and affection, they said all the things they needed without a single word. She knew he didn’t mean a word he said before she left. She knew he was only acting out in fear and worry for her. He knew that y/n was so strong, loyal, and capable of anything. They stood there for an intense moment, feeling the heat and passion circle around them.

“I love you. I love you so much. I’m so sorry. I should’ve told you sooner,” Bell says softly, gathering all of himself, even the broken parts, and giving it all to her completely, without doubt or caution.

“I love you too.” She whispered, looking up into his light brown eyes, taking all of him as he was, and giving all of herself in return. Fate smiled down from the heavens, overjoyed to see two lost souls finally united, their story only beginning.


End file.
